Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is an accent light, generally used for interior and exterior lighting of specific areas. Examples of interior areas can include accent lighting for stairs, displays, and artwork. Examples of exterior lighting can include lawns, homes, landscaping features, and pathways. In recent years, lighting applications, including area lights have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.